


I'm taken

by yorit1



Series: aaron week [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “I’m not drunk.  I s-swear.” and/or “I don’t have enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel.”
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: aaron week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967920
Kudos: 43





	I'm taken

Aaron was in the mood to go out and celebrate with Adam. Their surrogate passed the 12-week pregnancy mark, and Aaron never thought he would be this happy. He and Robert were going to have another child. Seb was going to have a younger brother or sister. And that called for celebrations with his best mate. His best mate had a child as well earlier this year after trying for over three years. Their children will be cousins as well, and Aaron and adam decided to go out to celebrate.   
They decided to go to a new bar that opened in Hotten. Robert and Vic would join them later that night, but for now, it would just be the two of them. They start with something simple, just a bear each. They are just enjoying themselves having a night to themselves. Seb and Harry were with Moira and Cain tonight, and that allowed the two couples to let their hair down.   
Aaron was enjoying his second drink of beer when suddenly someone was standing in front of him.   
Aaron looked up at him with his best menacing scowl. This guy did not seem to get the hint that Aaron was not interested.   
“You look like an angel that fell from heaven and hit its face on the pavement.”  
Aaron heard that and wanted to laugh that was one of the worst pickup lines he has ever heard. He continued to glare at this man that was standing in front of him and was interrupting his lovely evening with his best mate. Aaron was hoping that Robert would show up soon to save him from this clown.   
"Your parents must be terrorists because they made a bomb!"  
Aaron mouthed what the fuck. Not only was he not getting the not so subtle hints that he was not interested and wanted him to go away. His pick up lines were awful, and even someone who was available they would never work on.   
"Did you just fart? Because you blow me away!"  
“Excuse me!” Aaron exclaimed.   
The man thought he was getting somewhere, so he went in with his killer line the best one that he had. The one that would for sure blow away this good looking man.   
"You've got to refer me to your plastic surgeon. "  
Aaron had enough of this doofus, and he was not going to shut up, he will let him know exactly how he was feeling at that moment.   
“I don’t have enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel.” Aaron started on him. “I came out here tonight to have a drink with a mate. I’m married and happily so. SO go the fuck back to where you came from and leave me alone. You have awful pick up lines and if you stay here another moment you really will need a plastic surgeon.” Aaron said and finished his drink and got up.   
Aaron went to the bar and downed some shots, anything to help him forget that awful display he was just forced to endure. Aaron was so happy that he was happily married. That he did not have to deal with the awkwardness of dating. He could go home tonight with Robert, and the two of them could have some fun.  
By the time Robert had got there, Aaron had drunk four shots along with his two beers and was quite drunk.   
Robert walked up to him and said hello beautiful and kissed him on the cheek. Aaron was so happy that he heard a voice that he wanted to hear at that moment call him handsome.   
“Robert, you are here,” Aaron shouted and was quite excited that Robert was there how he had missed him and his beautiful eyes. Aaron was not aware that he said that out loud.   
“I think you are quite drunk Mr I think its time we switched you over to water so that the night doesn’t end early for us,” Robert said.   
“I’m not drunk. I s-swear.” Aaron said adamantly. “Come on Robert I’mm snot drunk I can have more.”  
“Come on if we head out now we can have a nice night at home. I’ll do whatever you want me to do.   
Aaron thought about that for a second and liked the sound of that. He would not mind a blowjob. Robert was very good with his mouth. Aaron thought.  
“I am good with my mouth arent I?” Robert said in a smug tone.   
Fuck Aaron said that out loud again. The drinks were less and less enticing as he thought of a night of Robert, and Aaron nodded towards Robert and took his hand.   
“Take me home Mr Sugden-Dingle.” Aaron said.   
“As you wish Mr Sugden-Dingle,” Robert said and kissed Aaron on the cheek.


End file.
